The Spirit of the Ring
by PSYCOAddict15
Summary: im obsessed with the Bakura's... :  so i made a fanfic of what happened to ryo and yami bakura after the series, cause i like to think their relationship deep down is like yami's and yuugi's. 3 it's in first person of ryo's pov and changes pov every ch.
1. CH 1: The Way Things Are Ryo's POV

**CHAPTER 1: THE WAY THINGS ARE**

"Oh jeeze Bakura, just wake the hell up already!"

My eyelids twitched and opened. I figured there was something important going on, so I sat up with a groan. I yawned and supported myself with my arms. I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand and blinked, trying to see. I looked to the left and saw him leaning against the back wall, next to my dresser.

"Finally. I wanna go out today."

"Huh?" I said with a tired sigh. My mind was too foggy with exhaustion to comprehend anything.

"I . . . want to go . . . out . . . today," the Spirit said slowly with a glare. He jerked his chin toward the Millennium Ring sitting on my bedside table. "Come on, get up."

"What time is it?" I asked, things getting clearer.

"It's about ten. Seriously, come on. I want to go to th- somewhere." It goes without saying he was in a hurry.

I pulled off my covers and worked my way out of bed into a standing position. I stretched and grabbed my Ring, pulling it over my head. I went to open the blinds and squinted in the sunlight. "What do you need to go somewhere?" I challenged.

His eyes narrowed. "No. Either way, it's none of your business, is it?"

"Well, actually-" I started to say, but he cut me off.

"Just get dressed. I want to go soon as possible and get out of this bloody house."

"You don't like my house?" I joked, not wanting to get into an argument this early (well, early for me).

But he wasn't in the mood for joking. "Just get dressed!" he snapped at me.

"Okay, okay," I said, putting my hands in the air, palms forward. I opened my closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and my favorite blue-and-white striped shirt.

"Jeeze please don't wear _that_ again. Don't you have something more . . . edgy to wear?"

"Not like I have many other clothes," I said and yawned, not completely awake yet. "I wear my uniform six days out of seven. I don't really spend my free time shopping for black pants and leather jackets."

"At least wear that black t-shirt. And the gray jeans," he said, more demanding than asking.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Fine."

I changed out of my sweats and sleep shirt and into the clothes the Spirit picked out. I brushed my teeth and hair, then pulled on my shoes. The whole time, Spirit just watched and said nothing.

"Not bad, I guess," he said when I was pulling on my jacket. "Now switch me so I can go."

"Okay," I said back, problem sounding like and pouty kid.

I closed my eyes and inhaled and exhaled a big gust of air. Then I was inside my own mind, in the in-between of our two souls.

The Millennium Ring contained the Spirit's soul for thousands of years. (Thats why I call him "the Spirit", because he's the spirit of the Ring.) Since there's only room for one soul per human body, one of us has to reside in the Ring while the other is in my body.

Now, I was surrounded my a blur of dark colors and the Spirit stood (in mid air) in front of me.

We looked almost exactly alike. He had my hair color, my eye color, my face, everything. The differences were subtle: a slight difference in the hair style and in the shape of the eyes. But we still looked like clones.

"Are you going to tell me what you'll be doing today?" I asked, even though I knew the answer.

"Yeah right," he said with a roll of his eyes. "I'll be back in a while."

Then he disappeared and I was in my soul room. I sighed and plopped down on my bed. I traced patterns in the ceiling for about 15 minutes, until I realized how pointless that was. I reached toward my book bag and it flew across the room and into my hand.

Being within my own soul, I could pretty much do whatever my mind could think to do. If I wanted to, I could conjure up a shiny Ferrari; but it'd only be in my mind. So I didn't go all out designing my "world" inside the Ring.

I reached into my bag and pulled out my homework. I memorized the questions and answers of all my worksheets. (I couldn't actually do it because it wouldn't last; again, it wouldn't be done in the real world, just in my mind.)Then I messed around with ideas for my biology project on a sheet of loose-leaf paper. When I was all out of school work to think on, I spent my time pleasure reading.

Except I'm a fast reader. After an hour of that, I was out of distractions. I ended up staring at the ceiling again until the Spirit came back. What a way to spend your Sunday.


	2. CH 2: The Lost Paraoh Spirit's POV

**CHAPTER 2: THE LOST PHARAOH?**

I built a good wall with Ryo this morning, rudely waking him up and nagging him to let me go out. I hoped it would last. I don't want him getting too close to me or the Ring.

Especially me.

I thought about this as I walked toward the coffee shop. I was surprised Ryo didn't demand me to tell him where I was going. Not that I would've told the little brat, but still . . . He always seemed as if he thought I would do something bad or commit theft. (Not that he didn't have a reason to think that. I _was _the Thief King 5,000 years ago, but Ryo didn't really know that part of my past.) Whatever though, right? I shouldn't care about what he thinks of me.

When I finally got to the coffee place, I walked in without acknowledging the waitresses that greeted me. I looked around the shop and saw him in one of the booths in the back; he had been waiting for me.

He was hard to miss; he was the one almost completely concealed. He wore deep colored clothes, dark brown pants and a cloak about the same color. His face looked like any other Egyptians, with dark, tanned skin. Of his hair, I could only see that it was brown, turned a dirty blond probably due to the sun. He was just as old as me, but he didn't look any older than 25. Though he had deep green eyes that looked much older than the years they've seen.

"Hello," he said. Naturally, his voice was deeply accented.

"Hello," I said back. Something made me feel wary and cautious, like I would have to watch what I say. Yes, we were "friends" in a way, but we both have . . . mysterious pasts, to say the least.

"Sit," he offered and motioned with his hand.

I obeyed and opened my mouth to speak, but he held his hand up to stop me.

"I will ask questions first," he insisted. His eyes were hard, but I could see the same caution I felt in them.

My eyes narrowed a tiny bit (and with a herculanium effort i managed to keep my mouth shut). I nodded for him to start.

"My name is Snefru; yours?"

A small part of me was instantly shocked (though i didn't think much of it). He picked the very question I was going to ask him . He smiled a tiny, encouraging smile.

I picked my choice of words carefully. "You call me Bakura," I said.

"Why did you bring me here?" he asked.

"Do you see this? Do you know what this is?" I pulled the Ring forward for him to see.

His eyes widened in recognition. "A Millennium Item! How did you get it?"

"Long story. But this . . . houses my soul. If I find a vessel, I can live on as if I'm alive and well, using his body.

Snefru still stared at the Ring, half in wonder, half in disbelief. From the way his face looked, he knew of the Items. He spoke in a faint voice, not taking his eyes off my Ring.

"What do you want _me_ to do?" The tenor of his voice made it sound like his "power" was nothing comparable to the Ring's.

Again, I had to choose my words very carefully." I need you to get me a body of my own. Preferably one I don't have to share with a sixteen-year-old kid," I said with a slight roll of my eyes.

Snefru looked at me, confused. "That is impossible; I cannot just _give_ you a body. You would have to find a vessel willing to give up his or her soul. Then that soul would be banished to the Shadows."

I guessed as much. "Whatever it takes."

He seemed to concentrate very hard on something for a split second, but it vanished quickly. "No, I refuse to do such a thing," he said, repulsed.

I sighed. It was plain to see he wasn't going to budge easily. Then, out of thin air, an idea popped into my head.

I said in a low, quick voice, "What about terms of payment? What if I could give you the whereabouts of an ancient Pharaoh's life-long treasure?"

His eyes widened again at the corners, but then his face became doubtful.

"You lie," he said.

"Really? You're from Egypt, tell me: did they ever find Pharaoh Tuscuan's treasure?" I challenged.

He seemed to want to believe me, to want to take my offer, but he still didn't show any sign of considering it. He swallowed and fidgeted in his seat.

I continued talking. "I won't tell you how I know, but you know I hide some . . . dark secrets." I crossed my arms. "And you've nothing to lose by just . . .," I paused and shrugged (for effect), "checking to see if what I say is true. If you find it is, you _could_ be rich beyond your dreams."

He looked hopeful, but he shook his head. "I . . . can not," he said.

I sighed hard again and kicked the bottom of the booth with my heel. I was getting agitated. "Is there any way, then, to do it without killing somebody and using their body?"

"No, you need a body," he said with certainty.

"But there _is_ something you can do." I was sure there was. I called on him specifically because I knew if anyone could do anything, he could.

Snefru's hand started to shake slightly, and he pulled it into a fist on the table, trying to hide it.

I leaned forward, and in a tempting voice, said, "A tomb's worth of treasure: gold, artifacts, gems and fabrics and wealth . . . all for one favor. I'll give you all of that for _one_ little-"

"Alright!" he said, a little too loud for the coffee shop. A few heads turned in our direction.

I sat back and crossed my arms again, pleased.

With solemn eyes, he spoke. "What I _can_ do is . . . somewhat of a soul transfer."

"Which is exactly . . . ?"

He sighed in exasperation. "It switches minds."

"But wouldn't that mean that . . . that someone would have to share a body with R- I mean, my host?"

"It is probable. And very possible. But at this point I am not completely sure any- every soul will even survive."

I didn't miss the correction. I small shudder ran up my spine, but I managed to repress it.

A small smile hinted at the edges of Snefru's lips. I narrowed my eyes at him.

Snefru continued, trying to overshadow the short, tense moment. "I have never done anything like this before, myself. I cannot guarantee what will happen to the souls in the process."

Well damn it. Damn it all. For the first time all day, I wasn't so confident. My hands clenched into hard fists.

"That I'll have to think about," I said, teeth ground together and feeling a little defeated.

Snefru hesitated, and said, "The treasure _is_ real, and you know the precise location?"

"Yes," I assured him. Being the Thief King has its advantages, both then and now.

"Alright," he said, seeming to believe and trust in me fully.

That was odd. I don't recall anybody trusting me the first time I meet them.

It was silent for a while, and the tension slowly grew as neither one of us talked. It became awkward to the point we both stood and said our goodbye's and thank you's. We left the little cafe and walked off in two opposite directions.

"Oh, Bakura?" he called. I turned around to see him with his back still toward me.

"Will you discuss this with Ryo?" he asked.

"Probably not," I said. Before I said anything, though, he started walking again. I shrugged to myself and headed for home. But about halfway to the house, I realized something.

I had never said Ryo's name in front of Snefru. My breath caught and a chill ran up my back. How did he-how _could_ he-know my vessel's name! I racked my brain, but unless he could read minds, it was impossible.

I stopped dead in my tracks and considered the possibility.

"There's no way," I mumbled to myself and shook my head. The last half mile to Ryo's house I tried very hard not to think.

When I was there, I walked into the door and called to Ryo. "I'm home." _You can come out now, _I thought bitterly.

_PSYCOchick: did i get you hooked yet? _

_Yami Bakura: if they haven't yet it gets worse than THIS crap._

_PSYCOchick: ain't that the truth. next chapter it's your turn ryo ^_^_

_Ryo: hooray :P_

_PSYCOchick: *giggles* again, I OWN NO YUGIOH TITLES ONLY MY IDEAS. i'm still waiting to hear any other ideas or advice from you. THANKS FOR READING! 3_


	3. CH 3: Benefit of the Doubt Ryo's POV

**CHAPTER 3: Benefit of the Doubt**

I finally heard the Spirit calling me. I appeared outside of the Ring; I was transparent, but I could still talk to the Spirit from outside the Ring.

"You're back," I said.

"Obviously," he replied and rolled his eyes.

"Did you . . . have fun?" I asked, trying to be nice.

"Hardly." He smirked at me. "I told you not to worry." he gave me the I-told-you-so look, but in his eyes, there was an odd glint of some emotion I couldn't make out. My intuition sparked. I would have to watch him.

I smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, you're earning your trust pretty well," I said.

He pulled off his jacket and his stomach growled.

"Ugh, I starving. You forgot to eat this morning. Switch me and get us some food." He never ate any food. He said after knowing all the extra stuff they put in and do to it, he really had no desire for it at all.

We switched so I could control my body again. I walked into the kitchen and checked the time. It was twelve, late enough for lunch. I raided the fridge for last nights leftovers and shoved them into the microwave, hungrier than I thought.

I heard Spirit chuckling behind me. "Jeeze Kura, you don't have to run."

I looked at him in a kind of confusing surprise. My eyebrows rose at him.

"What? Kidding," he said with a half-smile.

I chuckled once and mirrored his smile. At least he was trying-conscious or not-to get along. Lately he's been more . . . isolated. He isn't talking or socializing as much as he did prior to two weeks ago. I've been giving him the benefit of the doubt, but. . .

"You called me Kura," I said. Kura was the nickname my old friends used to call me, back before the Millennium Item mishap started and I became friends with Yuugi.

"I can't call you 'Kura?'" he asked sarcastically.

"You never have before," I said.

The Spirit shrugged and looked out the window. I chewed on the inside of my cheek.

Then the microwave dinged and I quickly reached for it, just about dieing of hunger. My stomach growled again as if knowing food was coming. The Spirit chuckled and I rolled my eyes at him.

I walked into the living room and made myself comfy on the couch. I kicked my shoes off and put my feet up. I shoved a bite of the pasta into my mouth . . . and almost coughed it back up.

The food burned my mouth and throat as if I decided to swallow a hot pipe; I almost dropped the bowl all over me. I flung the dish on the coffee table and ran back into the kitchen, tripping over the two small stairs there. I nearly ran into the refrigerator as my socks slid over the smooth tile. (Kind of wish I hadn't taken off my shoes.) I yanked it open and grabbed a water bottle off the door, snapping the lid open and gulping down half of it.

When I could breathe again, I realized Spirit had been laughing. He wasn't laughing _very_ loud, but he wasn't just chuckling either. My face got warm.

"Did you hit your head Bakura?" he said between gasps.

"No," I said, showing a little too much annoyance then I would have liked.

"Bakura," -chuckle- "it was just," -chuckle- "the look on your face! You looked mortified," he said. The laughing calmed down to a throaty giggle and he shook his head. It looked like he didn't mean any further offense, so I rolled my eyes and walked back into the living room, playfully bumping him on the shoulder as I passed him.

He sat on the upper carpeted step while I taste-tested my food. It had cooled some and I started taking big bites.

"What's on T.V.?"

I shrugged. "I dunno."

"Well _check_."

And so he started to build the wall again. He began demanding certain channels and giving me limitations.

"And from now on," he said, "if you notice anyone odd talking to you, you tell me about it. I need to know.

Being the only conscience of the two, I had to ask, "Why?"

He glared at me.

His glares chill me to the bone. His eyes seem to glow, and the atmosphere drops a good ten degrees. Come to think of it, _he_ glowed. His whole image seemed to give off a light layer of smoke. And his eyes. . .they make me wish I had a different color.

"Don't give me a reason to have resentment toward you Bakura. It's not a good side of me for you to see. And so far, I have no reason to deal with you, for you've been cooperative enough. But there's another rule you need to follow now, and if you defy me, you'll regret it. Now if you'll excuse me," he said and disappeared.

A shudder ran up my spine. He knew how to push my buttons at least. . .

_PSYCOchick: so? waddya think people?_

_Ryo: *jokes* i think he was mean..._

_Yami Bakura: *rolls eyes* i think Ryo needs to learn to stand up for himself. *winks*_

_Ryo: *rolls eyes* oh really?_

_PSYCOchick: okay you two. (i love my bakuras ^_^ 3) next chapter i'll have both have their POV's. and** i use other names **(like yugi or joey or tea or whoever) **but from the original japanese version just for the hell of it. so yes, Yuugi is spelled right.**_

_once again, I OWN ONLY MY OWN YUGIOH FAN IDEAS NOT THE REAL YUGIOH STUFF. please i still wanna hear from you guys ideas, advice, corrections, whatevah! review and THANKS FOR READING!_


	4. CH 4: Confessions Spirit's POV

I escaped to my soul room.

"What am I doing!" I yelled at the wall. Of coarse I got no answer, and I punched it out of frustration. I growled and gripped the sides of my head, thinking somehow I can hold the anger in.

I knew what could happen if I let my temper have its way. I had to get a hold of myself. So I gave in with poor grace; I took a deep breath and sat down on the bed. _Calm down_, I told myself. I leaned my head onto my hands and rubbed my temples, trying to clear it. The walls of my room shifted to a darker shade of white.

Okay, I know. I have to face the facts.

I found myself getting too close to Ryo. Way too close. Time and time again, I let my guard down. No- I force it down. I know what I'm doing when I'm talking to him, but I can't keep myself from acting. . . any different than a friend of his.

_Bother._

The word popped into my head without permission. I buried my face in the palms of my hands with a chuckle. Brother indeed.

"Riiight," I said sarcastically.

_Something_ is keeping me from using my power and doing what I did last time; keeping me from completely overpowering the kid and doing whatever I want with him.

I try to keep my distance; to be rude, mean, and indifferent to him. But I kept talking with him and socializing with him.

I doubt I'll get so close to him that he'll change my mind about my plans though. I _can't_ let him get to me that way. It's not even an option.

But he is getting to me.

I know what the problem is. I know why I can't act the way I try to. It's because. . . can't bring myself to hurt or burden Ryo. It's because even though I really don't like him, I can't act like I don't.

He's really not _that_ bad I guess. He knows when I want to be left alone, at least. And he's understanding enough. Trusting even.

No. I have to stop _right there. _That's too far already. He's demanding, he's nosy, and he's intuitive is what he is. He just wants me to be "a better person". I've tapped into his mind; I know what the real deal is. He doesn't care about anything else.

I stood up with a sigh. I remember the times Ryo wanted me gone. I remember the times I read his thoughts and heard the hatred in them. Ever since the fist day I took over his body.

I half-smiled, in spite of myself. I wouldn't do anything different though. The choices I made then are the choices I can deal with now. I knew my plans wouldn't be easy, so I knew I couldn't afford to worry about relations with anybody. Not my disciples, not my vessel, not even Snefru. Though I would have to be careful about Snefru.

I took off my shirt and shoes. I may be able to sleep, but I can pretend to.

_PSYCOchick: okay, i know i said both POV's would be in this chapter, but i'm having **writers block** today and can't get Ryo to sound right. sorry Ryo._

_Ryo: *smiles*_

_PSYCOchick: next chapter is the - oops! almost gave it away! it gets epic. so **then** i'm gonna have both POV in, but it may be kinda long._

_Yami Bakura: i'm not so proud of the next chapter._

_PSYCOchick: (almost faints) it's okay. you're a changed guy now. ^_^ _

_as always, I OWN ONLY MY OWN FANFIC IDEAS NOT ANY ACTUAL YUGIOH MERCHANDISE. any advice or corrections is valued and THANKS FOR READING! remember to review!_

_SHOUT OUT TO **YamiBakura1988** FOR BEING THE FIRST TO FAVORITE ME; THANKS **SO** MUCH! YOU WILL ALWAYS BE ONE OF MY FAVORITE FANS! _

_AND TO **AnimeAdict202** FOR GETTING ME ON THIS SITE AND HELPING ME WORK IT! LUV YOU!_


	5. CH 5: The Nightmare Both POV's

**CHAPTER 5: The Nightmare**

My parents came home around 7:30; they work every day except Wednesdays and the occasional holidays. My mom told me to wait upstairs until dinner. But right when I started to turn away, I saw her give my dad a look. Her face was thick with implications.

My parents never fought, so as I climbed the stairs, I wasn't worried, just insanely confused.

I was called down about an hour later. Immediately when I walked into the room, I felt the tension between them. There was worry imprinted on their faces.

Somehow that tension forced us all to sit down at the kitchen table together, something we never did. We all ate in silence for fifteen minutes until my mom spoke up.

"So Ryo, what did you do today? Anything. . . out of the ordinary?"

Yes. "Not really. Nothing I don't do every day." Like let my other self use my body while I waited in the depths of my own soul. Which reminded me of Spirit. "What, did you think you saw me walking around the streets or something?"

"No, it's just. . . you didn't do _anything_?"

"Not really," I repeated. "You know, homework, watch T.V., hang out around the house," I shrugged.

Then my dad spoke. "Bakura," he said, shaking his head, "you're amazingly non-defiant for a teenager."

I smiled sheepishly.

"What I mean to say is that you follow rules and use your head. You don't throw parties when we're away, you don't run off at odd hours of the night. . . You're just so different than most kids."

"Uh, thanks, dad. I guess."

Then my mom put her hand of mine. "If you were unhappy with being alone all the time, you would tell us, right?"

"Of coarse," I assured her. And I would, if that were the case; but I'm never really alone. "I don't mind the quiet, and there are things here to entertain me in times of extreme boredom. And I'm at school most of the time. Don't worry about me so much," I said with a half smile.

"Okay," she said with a smile of her own. She squeezed my hand and released it. "It's late. You should be going to bed."

I rolled my eyes at her. She may trust me, but she wouldn't totally give up her job of parenthood yet. Maybe when I'm twenty. . . maybe.

"Okay," I said and got up from the table. I dumped my dishes in the sink and rinsed them off. I walked toward the stairs and stopped at the first step.

"Night mom. Night dad," I said. I gave my mom one last assuring look and headed upstairs.

**SPIRIT**

This could be one of the hardest decisions I've ever had to make.

All day, I've been pacing around my soul room, trying to get this situation straightened out in my head. I lie on my bed with my hands behind my head and a metaphorical headache. At this point, I only had the obvious pointed out.

I could die if I go through with the soul transfer. Worse; my soul could be destroyed. Other souls could be destroyed.

I flinched. Just because I didn't care I killed doesn't mean I liked doing it. Even when the evil god Zooku possessed me it didn't feel "good" necessarily. No matter how much I repressed it, no matter how much I wanted it gone, I had a conscience. And I still do. The damn thing still gets in my way every day. Although it's not as much a nuisance as it was before. I've learned to work around it.

Yet I couldn't stay in Bakura's body!

There's no way I can get myself to compromise with that. My limitations are making me claustrophobic!

Still on my back, I punched the frame of my bed. It shook and groaned under the blow.

I need my own body.

I don't want my soul to be destroyed.

I don't want any other souls to be destroyed.

And then there's the issue with Ryo. Again, I can't keep myself from being considerate of his feelings about this. I can't keep myself from including him in anything.

It's really not my conscience-it's my subconscious. My conscience tells me what I should and shouldn't do, but my subconscious state of mind created emotions and morals for me. _That's_ what's wrong with me. My fucking _subconscious_. In the state of mind I control, I hate Ryo with all my heart. But the other part I don't control tells me the exact opposite. It's like there's two of me. Not as in Ryo and me, but like two _me_'s. Two sides of me. The side I should be (by most people's eyes) and the side I am. My other side's fighting me.

I smirked. There's nothing I can do to change my subconscious, so what can I do now?

Just for the hell of it, I tapped into Ryo's mind. He was already asleep, and-. Whoa. Having a nightmare.

This should be interesting. . .

**RYO**

Right off the bat, I knew it was a dream. I knew because A) it already happened nine years ago, and B) my sister was sitting next to me.

We were in the back seat of my parents' old van; they were in the front talking about the complications of moving to Japan. Or rather arguing.

"I got a good job, okay? It pays well and I'll have more down time at home. I'll be able to spend more time with the kids and we'll have a better life style all-around."

"But the kids just got their lives uprooted! Not to mention they have to learn a whole new culture's language and society! They're only _seven_! You never thought about them, or their feelings!"

They went on and on about what they should and shouldn't have done, what should and shouldn't have happened. Me and my sister held hands in silence, trying to block out the sound.

We were identical twins. She looked like me, only more charming in my opinion. She had long, pale hair, subtle cheekbones, and deep brown eyes. Her skin was pale as well, which made her look like she glowed when she walked into the room. Her always-present smile was framed my light pink lips. I loved her. She was the closest friend I've ever had, to this day.

And now, we needed each other more than ever. Both of our eyes were shiny with unshed tears, and we held hands on the armrest.

"Kura," she whispered, "I hate when they fight. They never do. I've never seen them so mad, and I- I. . . I don't know what to do." The tears started to fall down her face, and mine followed. Our emotions were tied together; her happiness, my happiness-her pain, my pain.

"I know Amane, I know," I said. "They're just a little sad about the move. I promise it'll be better when we get settled in our new home," I comforted her.

She squeezed her eyes shut, and when she opened them, she strained a smile. "I know. Thanks Kura." she looked down to collect herself. "Mom told me this move is gonna be a good thing, and I believe it. I do." She looked up at me and smiled wide.

"Just imagine the new life we'll have there!"

My dream changed quickly. Changed into a nightmare.

The terrible memories of her crash flashed through my head, reopening old scars and breaking my heart.

I saw her laying there, bleeding in the street. My dad was pulling me away from the crash, and I remember screaming until I was forced back inside the house. Then, I saw her again on her way into the emergency room, tangled up in wires and blood spattered on her face and in her white hair.

Then, I saw her in recovery. She was in pain, but alive. And I was glad to see her and talk to her.

But then I saw her for the last time, in that horrible hospital bed. Nurses and doctors flooded the room and I was pulled out by an assistant. I was always pulled away. . .

I remember the funeral, my mother crying next to her coffin the whole time, and my father staring blankly across the lake. I just sat on the bench and wondered why I could never see her again.

Then, as if I wasn't tortured enough, my mind decided to show me the scene of the car wreck again, and the hospital, and so on, re-stinging me again and again and again.

At one point my conscious reflexed kicked in and I forced myself to wake up. I jerked my self upright in bed. I was panting and sweating, though chills were running down my back. I threw off my covers and gasped for air. I struggled to get my shirt off, and hoped I would at least regulate my body temperature.

Still panting, I just. . . began to cry. I turned my face into my pillow, staining the white with tears. I started coughing, and I found myself shuddering with every shallow breath.

"Amane," I whispered to myself. I haven't been able to say her name for so long. I repeated it to myself several times. Just listening to her name.

Eventually, my chills stopped and my eyes ran dry. I feebly pulled my covers up to my waist and prayed to fall asleep quickly.

**SPIRIT**

Wow. He was crying. Poor kid. He and his sister were closer than I thought. I knew he had one and I figured they were close, but nothing like this. The poor-.

No! No. This has to stop. I can't keep feeling for him. I've told myself a hundred and fifty times over, so why can't I just _not care_!

I'm going to have to stop this once and for all. I'm going to have to draw a line, and keep it there. No unnecessary interaction, no emotion, nothing.

_PSYCO: heehee... okay so i promised there would be a fight in this chapter, but i'm gonna put that on hold because new scenes are coming to life in my head. i wrote this in like three hours in one of my bursts of writing genious (if i do say so myself). but it IS coming. sry it's kinda long i had to keep myself in check while i was writing this :P lol. also **zooku is zork in the original season 0 **just to clerify that. and it's **pronounced "zo - koo"** not "zoo - koo". you two seem quiet, u okay?_

_Ryo: *is teary*_

_Spirit: *leans against wall, eyes closed, head down*_

_PSYCO: oh! *hugz ryo* it's okay._

_Ryo: *half smiles*_

_PSYCO: im mean to my characters. i should just make ryo all happy in a fluffy bunny meadow. but i will not, because I LUV DRAMA!_

_okay disclaimer: **I OWN NO YUGIOH STUFF ONLY MY OWN IDEAS IN THIS FANFIC NO REALY MERCHAINDISE OR NOTHIN** k thanks_

_quick **thank you to my new readers** only i think it's on my other story but im not sure so im putting thanks on both of them and to my **regular readers. i luv you guys and thanks cause without u my fanfic would be in the recycling bin of my computer!**_


	6. CH 6: Relief Ryo's POV

**Chapter 6: Relief-Normal Teen Worries**

My alarm went off, and the radio blared at top volume. Must be Monday morning: getting out of bed is only this hard on Monday's. I hit the snooze button repeatedly, something I never do. I knew I would be late if I didn't get up now.

I threw off my covers and, with a godlike effort, managed to stand up. I stretched as I walked toward the window and twisted the blinds open. For a split second, it was so bright I had to squint my eyes; but then the sun ducked behind the clouds. I took that as an omen, considering what I wanted to do after school today. I sighed and closed my eyes; shoving the paranoid thoughts out of my head before they could overwhelm me.

I walked toward my closet reached for my school uniform hanging on the door. I pulled off my sleep shirt and dropped it where I stood, being lazy. I put on my white teeshirt and saw that my jacket was missing. I groaned. Not this morning! Any other day but today. I was already tired and worn out from the nightmare last night, and on top of that, I only have half the time I usually do because of that freaking snooze button! I sighed in disapproval of myself.

I finished changing, brushed my teeth and hair, and threw some water in my face to wake me up a little more, then ran downstairs. I hoped my mom had put my jacket in the washer or something last night. I pulled it open and. . . nothing. I groaned. I ran back upstairs in a panic, only to find the dumb jacket slung over the arm of the couch.

It's safe to say that this wasn't my morning.

I finished my morning routine and all but ran out the door, laces stuffed in my shoe, jacket unbuttoned, and half a Pop-tart in my mouth. I got to the school with just enough time to go to my locker, which was weird for me; I usually get to school pretty early.

Then the warning bell rang, backing my up. I smiled and headed down the hall to Mr. Fiyoshi's class.

All year, I've hated language arts. Most people do, but I hate it for a completely different reason: I could never remember this class. At the end of the day, the class seemed to be wiped from my memory until I heard someone talking about it. I always forgot about homework and out-of-class projects, and ended up cramming at the last minute.

And before I knew it, Mr. Fiyoshi was handing out our homework. The directions on the worksheet made only a little sense to me. I shook my head in exasperation and started writing down my best guesses

My next class was gym, which wasn't so bad. The only thing I really hated was that the teacher, Mr. Karita, still calls me "transfer student". But other than that it's not so bad.

The rest of the day went by pretty slowly, as the usual Monday. It dragged through Spanish, then math, then finally to advisory and lunch. My fifth hour is geometry, and my last class is chemistry.

Only I was released an hour earlier, so when the other kids went to their last hour, I headed home. The school I go to has Internet classes available for advanced students who need more credits (like me; remember I lost two years of school because of all that's happened with Spirit).

The school-titled "selective online class" was Egyptian History. I know, I know, ironic. I actually took the class because of Spirit. The more I learned about his history, the more I wanted to know about it. So I figured what better way to find out than to take Egypt 101? Of coarse I _could_ just tap into his mind and get a good idea of how it was like 5,000 years ago, but I didn't want to violate him or anything.

But I didn't have online classes on Monday's, so I had an extra hour to do whatever.

And I planned to use that hour. . .

_PSYCO: okay, i know it's been a while since i last updated, and its probly not my best, AND its short, but im having MAJOR MASSIVE GI-HUGE-IC writers block. i dunno if it's summer break or what, but it's ticking me off as well. *sigh* anyway, i'm workin on the next chapter and, oh yea, MY NEXT TWO CHAPTERS ARE GOING TO BE OF THE SAME SCENE not just a continuation of the other, k?_

_Spirit: *shakes head* get yourself together PSYCO._

_PSYCO: i'm trying!_

_which brings me to my next point: THANKS TO **YamiBakura1988** and **SHADOWoftheFOX** for the reviews and sticking with me after the first two chapters and i hope you guys keep reading!_

_DISCLAIMER TIME! i own no real yugioh stuff only MAH OWN IDEAHS! . . . and i believe thats all..._

_Ryo: *smiles his adorable smile* thanks!_


	7. CH 7: InterogateReal Nightmare Both POV

_PSYCO: okay, so my writers block is officially OVER! Mwahaha! I promise I'll have more chapters up regularly :) now this is chapter 7 from BOTH of their pov's. hope you like it! :D_

**Chapter 7: Interrogation: The Spirit**

When Bakura got home from school, I could tell he was wanting to talk to me. But also, _not_ wanting to. I immediately snuck into his mind and to listen to his thoughts.

But I couldn't hear anything. His thoughts gave nothing away. Damn his control.

I waited for him to start interrogating me, but he didn't say a word. He just kicked off his shoes and started unbuttoning his jacket. I waited while the buttons snapped open.

"Bakura, just tell me," I said after a few minutes.

His hands froze. He hesitated the slightest bit, then looked at me with wide eyes. "What?" he said, acting innocent.

So that was how this was going to be. Okay then.

I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes. "You can't hide it. You know that. Just say it and get it over with," I shrugged.

He sighed and looked down again, his hands falling to his sides. He took a deep breath and I noticed his hands flex. Suddenly, his head snapped up and looked at me.

"What are you hiding from me?" he blurted.

I raised my eyebrows at him and blinked. "What?" I asked in a neutral tone. I didn't know how to react to that.

Ryo took another shaky breath and repeated, "What are you keeping from me?"

He had the nerve to repeat it!

I glared at him, hard and hostile. My muscles and jaw tensed, and I pulled my upper lip to the side to show some of my teeth. Surely he knew by now I wasn't going to tolerate this! I wasn't going to answer to him, and I wasn't going to follow his demands!

Ryo's eyes widened and took a step back; his heartbeat sped up a little. "Tell me," he said in a tone that was meant to sound strong; but his voice trembled as he did.

My arms still crossed, I just stood and glared, too angry to speak. Ryo stared back in fear for a few moments, then I couldn't look at him anymore. I had to turn my head or I'd end up hurting this boy. When I did, Ryo found his voice.

He stepped forward and said, "Just tell me, Spirit."

I glanced up with a chuckle. He wasn't shaking anymore. "What exactly do you mean?" I retorted, playing the same "innocent" card he did.

"You know exactly what I mean. If you don't tell me, I'll just assume it's something worse than it probably is," he said, his voice getting a little louder. Then he paused. "Unless it _is_ something that bad."

I smirked and laughed once. "Please. Like I'll try something like _that_ again. Because it worked out sooo well for me last time, didn't it?"

Ryo seemed convinced; but not satisfied. "That's not an answer though."

I ground my teeth together.

"What are you keeping from me?" he said sturdily. "Tell me, now."

I closed my eyes and turned my back. I chuckled, running a hand through my hair. "Is that," -I paused and opened my eyes, looking Ryo dead in his- "an _order_?" I smiled and chuckled again.

**Chapter 7: The Real Nightmare: Ryo**

My heart didn't stop pounding. Ever since he first glared at me, I was terrified. I didn't know how much power he really had, but if the time come, I knew what he would do.

His body glowed slightly whiter: except his eyes. They turn a shade darker when he gets mad, and they cut through me like a blade.

I very nearly felt the same as last night, like I was re-living the terror from my nightmare. His piercing eyes and his dark voice scared me more than anything I've ever experienced. Though I'd never admit it to him, I was scared to the point that I. . . I though he would he do something to me. Take over my mind, or hurt me. . .

But I knew I had to get an answer. "What are you keeping from me? Tell me, now."

The Spirit just turned away and chuckled again. "Is that an _order_?" he said and looked me straight in the eye with a smile.

A shiver ran up my spine.

But all of a sudden he stopped glowing; his eyes returned to my original color. He laughed once and said, "Don't tempt me Ryo Bakura," in an amused voice. Then he dissolved into thin air, leaving me alone.

I just stood there for a few minutes. After a while, I shook my head and tried to finally clear it. From the corner of my eye, I saw the front door was still open. I tried not to think of who saw me arguing with myself and pulled it closed, my face getting warm. I finished taking off my jacket and laid it on the arm of the couch. Then I headed for my room (watching my back the whole way there).

When I was in my room I sat cross-legged in the center of my bead. My heart rate hadn't slowed down. I was still paranoid. I was afraid he'd pop out of nowhere and run me through.

I got out of my bed and swiftly locked my door (though of course I knew it wouldn't do any good), blushing slightly.

I sat on my bed again, in the same position. I shook my knee up and down nervously. The more I think of it, _he's_ my real nightmare, not my fears from the past. _He's_ the reason I'm so scared most of the time. If only I knew. . . I needed to face one question if I wanted to get my facts straight.

Could he - would he – really hurt me?

I hesitated, then pulled up the sleeve of my left arm and looked at my scar. There was a diagonal line of rough skin down the top part of my arm. I thought back to Battle City, when he and Marik had used me to befriend Yuugi and the others. They had cut my arm and made it look like Marik found me hurt when he brought me to them.

Reflexively, my eyes darted to my hand. The same pattern on my arm was also there on the back of it. Only its shape was round, instead of flat like the cut. The first day I discovered Spirit within the Millennium Ring, he took over my body and challenged Yugi and our other friends to a shadow game in attempt to take Yugi's Millennium Puzzle. When I began to regain control of my body, he stabbed my hand to stop me.

So of course I knew the answer. . .

Yes, he could hurt me.

And he would if he had the chance. So why hadn't he done that? He knew how to get the things he wanted, and he accepted the consequences of getting them.

A shiver ran up my spine. I hated to admit it, but he truly scared me at times, and he knew he did.

Just then, out of nowhere the eye of the Ring lit up! Startled, I pulled it off and tossed it to the edge of the bed in front of me. It glowed a blindingly bright golden light, but it wasn't just a normal glow. The energy and power of it seemed to radiate right through me. It blew my hair back and I shielded my eyes with my arm.

As quickly as it came on, it disappeared. Confused, I dropped my arm and stared at the Ring. I had an odd feeling in the pit of my stomach. Not bad, necessarily, but important. And I had the feeling that it (whatever _it _was) was directed toward me. Almost as an omen. Or a warning.

Was it Spirit? Was that _him _warning me? Either way, that was one of the strangest things the Ring ever did. I hesitantly reached out to touch it.

"Ah!" I said yanked my fingers back. I was stunned. The Ring was hot, as if the energy it radiated was intense enough to give off a lot of heat. I grabbed the edge of my blanket to protect my hand as I picked up the Ring. I turned it over in my hand.

I carefully touched it again and I figured it was cool enough to put back on without burning me again. (I prefer to wear it whenever I can. It's hard to describe, but it makes me uncomfortable when it's not around my neck; I feel like it could get into the wrong hands the minute I let it out of my sight.) I sighed as I re-tied the knot and pulled the Ring over my head. What a day, I thought and plopped down on my bed.

_PSYCO: don't worry, I'll have Yami Bakura's thoughts after the fight next chapter :) so did you guys like it?_

_Spirit: *indifference*_

_Ryo: *rubs the back of his neck*_

_PSYCO: o. . . kay. Anyway, I have to say some things: 1) yes, I know my word tense is weird. I'm working on it and trying to fix it. 2) I dont know if I already said this but I use name spellings from the original Japanese language. Not english subbed or manga, but the original Japanese names. So its Yuugi, Ryo, ect, ect. 3) the shadow game I'm talking about is in season 0, not the one in the american dub 4) my spell check said ahold and snuck weren't words. . . well they're in the dictonary so TAKE THAT YOU NOT GOOD SPELLING COMPUTER! (that my dear friends is the only reason i'll ever look in a dictionary on SUMMER BREAK!)_

_. . . anyway, thanks for sticking with me on this I really really hope you enjoy this! if you have any comments, questions, corrections, lemme kno in the review :D_

_I will rap my disclaimer tonight just cause I'm glad my writers block's over._

_Uh, uh, yea, PSYCO, uh, chick fifteen, _

_here's her DISCALIMUUUUUUUUUUUH!_

_she don't own nothin of the actual series_

_shes just gonna to write her own fanfics, baby-_

_OKAY! I better just stop right there. . . PEACE MY HOME SKILLET BISCUTS!_


	8. CH 8: The Kul Elna Massacre Spirit's POV

**Chapter 8: Kul Elna Massacre-The Past Revealed**

When I was in my soul room again, I growled and grabbed a fistful of my hair.

"_Damn_ him. . ." I muttered. Ryo was onto me. He didn't know much yet, but this could cause problems for me. I stomped over to my bedside table and kicked it out of sheer stress. Then again a second time, hard enough to knock it over.

I knew it was childish to exert my anger this way, but at the moment, I really didn't care. I turned and punched the wall with my right hand. Then again, over and over until I realized that the wall would never crack. Instead of cutting my losses and calming down, I tore the sheets off my bed and threw them across the room. I proceeded to throw and brake things my subconscious thought up as I went along.

At some point of my tantrum, I realized I was _way_ too angry for just having an argument. I realized my anger came from a different source. And that it wasn't _just_ anger. It was more.

A lot more.

Without my permission, my eyes brimmed with unshed tears. Repulsed, I wiped them with my arm before they had a chance to spill over.

"No," I said aloud. I wasn't going to lose my grip now. I took a deep breath and went to sit on my bare mattress.

As disgusted and disappointed as I was in myself, in the back of my mind, I was expecting it. I was waiting for myself to snap. (After all, I just needed a short lapse in control, then I lashed out.) I've been feeling my nerves get stretched tighter and tighter, but not paying attention to them. Not watching them close enough to prevent this from happening.

Now, along with the anger, came what I've been repressing for so long.

"_Aaaagh_. . .," I sighed. I held my head in my hands as the memories coursed through me.

Back then, I was happier. I wasn't like I was now. I had my village, I had my family. . . and I had my whole life ahead of me.

I was "that kid in the neighborhood". The one everybody knew, the one everybody gave sweets or a cool trinket to. The one that had a calm, simple life.

I had a lot of friends and two siblings: an older brother, Amun, who was fifteen; and a little sister, Kaima, who was eight. Amun and I were close, and Kaima often saw me as an life-sized teddy bear. My parents were successful, and we were middle to high class. The picture of a happy family. And I knew it, too, even if I was only eleven at the time.

The Pharaoh's forces came marching through *Kul Elna that day, a normal day with nothing out of the ordinary. I had noticed the entire village crowding around the town square, and I was trying too see. I climbed onto a rock and looked over the sea of heads. There were dozens of soldiers coming toward us; they carried spears, swords, and other weapons. They looked as if they were about to go into battle to the death.

At the time, I didn't know what would happen; all I knew was that it was something bad. The village was in trouble, and I was scared. I looked around me, and every person was tensed and cautious.

Finally, the leader came forward and held up a fancy piece of parchment.

"By order of the Pharaoh," he said with an evil smile, "you are all sentenced to execution!"

At first, I didn't believe it. I looked around swiftly, but nobody said or did anything. No one moved, no one made a sound. Then like a kick in the chest, I realized the man was serious.

After a minute, someone behind me shouted, and I jumped at the sound. "For what crime are we _all_ sentenced to _die_?" The sound thawed me out. I jumped off the rock and started shoving my way toward home through the crowd. No one moved out of my way; they were all frozen with fear, I guess.

I didn't see his face, of course, but I imagine the leader scowled. "Terrorizing our city and threatening the Pharaoh are actions punishable by death! Your people have caused mayhem throughout Egypt, and now you will pay the price! Now my soldiers, attack Kul Elna!"

I remember the rest in vivid detail, due to the pure adrenaline. I heard them start to scream, and a lot of names being called. The crowd flowed in my direction now, and I started moving more quickly. I remember noticing people weren't being killed, just beaten up and lead toward the west side of town. This confused me, but I didn't have time to stop and think about it.

Suddenly, I was grabbed by the back of my shirt by a soldier. "Come here you little. . .!"

"No!" was all I could scream. I kicked him and managed to twist out of his grip. I started to run, tripping lightly in my desperate attempt to escape.

"Agh, you god damn brat!" he growled and chased after me.

As I ran, I pulled out a small knife I kept in my pocket. If I remember correctly, my brother had made it for me a year before. . .

I was grabbed again and, before I knew it, I was slugged across my right eye with I guessed was a kind of *coup stick.

I noticed the blood seeping from my skin, but thanks to the adrenaline, the pain didn't incapacitate me. Cringing away, slashed my knife across the soldiers arm, making a deep cut.

"AAAGH!" he yelled. He dropped me to the ground and I scrambled to my feet. I started running again, ready to use my knife again if anyone came at me.

By the time I got to my cottage, half of my village was missing. Others were being attacked around me or lying on the ground. I wretched the door open and checked the house.

"Mom, Dad?" I yelled, but I didn't get any reply. I hurried down to the cellar.

"Mom, Dad? Amun? Kaima?" Tears clouded my vision. Like upstairs, no one answered.

But then, from behind a tower of crates and baskets in the corner, Amun stood up holding our sister's hand.

"Brother! You're alive!" he said, clearing a spot for me to hide. I ran toward them, relived they weren't captured. He caught me, lifting me off the ground. Then held me at arm's length and looked me in the eye.

"What happened? Are you okay?" he asked.

"A guard hit me, but I managed to get away from him by. . ." I couldn't tell him I had cut the man as badly as I did. As I spoke, Amun tore off a strip of his shirt.

"This should help the bleeding," he said as he wrapped it around my head and tied it. "Are you sure you're okay?"

I nodded. "Where are Mom and Dad?" I asked. But I already knew.

He looked down, then hugged me again. "It's going to be okay, brother."

Tears again began to flow. But I didn't have time to recover myself. We didn't hear the footsteps from upstairs, but suddenly Kaima screamed. Amun and I followed her gaze to see a soldier standing on the staircase.

"I found some others!" he shouted.

Amun scooped me and Kaima up swiftly and shoved us out the window in our cellar. We tumbled onto the ground behind the house.

"Hey!" the guard protested.

I scrambled to my knees "No, Amun!" I yelled at him.

The guard grabbed his hands and pulled them behind Amun's back.

"Run!" he yelled as he struggled. "Get yourselves out!"

"No. . .," I repeated as red-tinted tears poured down my face.

Little Kaima tugged my shirt. Though she was crying too, she tilted her head and mumbled, "Hab to go now. . .," with another tug of my shirt.

I knew all I could do now was save me and Kaima. I grabbed her hand and stood. I rushed to my father's horse on the side of the cottage. I jumped on to the crate next to her and onto her back.

"Give me your hand, Kaima!" I said.

She reached up and I lifted her up to sit in front of me. I cut the horse's reins with my knife and kicked her belly. "Go, go!" I muttered. She started to gallop and I though we would make it. But I was wrong.

Another guard jumped out in front of us and our horse reared up, Kaima and I sliding off her back. The right side of my head smacked against the ground, and things went hazy.

The last thing a saw was Kaima, crying and screaming, be carried away by the soldier.

The last thing I heard was, "Leave the boy, he won't make it. We have enough people anyway."

When I woke up, I was a totally different boy.

I found another village, lived out my adolescents there, and became the person I am today.

Not like you could blame me, right?

*coup stick- a kind of weapon, usually made from wood. It's meant to strike a person without killing him.

*Kul Elna- the actual village the Pharaoh's forces attacked. Not made up!

_PSYCO: Oh, Spirit. . . _

_Spirit: * shrugs * _

_Ryo: . . ._

_PSYCO: * hugs Spirit's arm * TT-TT "IT'S GOING TO BE OKAY!"_

_Spirit: "I know. You can get off my now, you know."_

_PSYCO: * sniffles * "Oh. . . okay. . . Ryo, come here." * cuddles Ryo's arm *_

_Ryo: . . . why don't you give them the update Haley?_

_PSYCO: Okay. . ._

_Spirit: Relax. I'm over it now. * half-smiles * _

_PSYCO: Well, okay. * shakes off sadness feelings * * drinks Mountain Dew * ALL BETTER! _

_I have to say I did sooo much research on this. Everything in here lines up with the real events. I will copy and past the actual article I read below of what happened if you want to read it. If you don't, then just skip this part :P Though I suggest you read it, it's really good._

_Lead-up_

_Pharaoh Aknamkanon's kingdom was under attack from invaders. Unable to fend off the invaders, Aknamkanon feared that they would lose the Millennium Spellbook to them. Since it was said that whoever deciphered the book's ancient text would be able to control a power known only to the gods, losing it could put the world in danger. Aknadin, who had recently deciphered a spell from the book detailing how to create the Millennium Items, suggested that they use this to fight off the invaders. After convincing Aknamkanon that it would bring peace to Egypt, Aknamkanon allowed for it. _

_However Aknadin did not inform Aknamkanon that a sacrifice of ninety nine human souls was necessary for the spell. (In the English version, evil spirits had to be captured.) Kul Elna was a village of thieves, who Aknadin blamed for chaos and said they angered the gods. (In the English version, he said that the villagers were possessed with dark spirits and had been stealing from royal tombs for years.) Aknadin choose to use the residents of Kul Elna for the ritual._

_The massacre and ritual_

_Aknadin and his co-conspirators gathered a group of soldiers, who were put under oath to never repeat what Aknadin said and under a spell so that they would obey Aknadin only._

_The soldiers were led to Kul Elna where they rounded up villagers and brought them to an underground cavern. The villagers were slaughtered and had their blood, bone and flesh melted in with the gold that the conspirators cast in a mold which formed the Millennium Items._

_After the items were forged, the Millennium Stone rose from the ground and an apparition of __Zorc Necrophades__ appeared. Zorc attacked some of the conspirators and grabbed Aknadin, demanding that he return the items to their resting place. However Aknadin placed the Millennium Eye in his eye socket and demanded that he be unhanded. He dropped to the floor and took the Millennium Ring from the stone causing Zorc to disappear._

_On the way back to the kingdom, the conspirators were reduced to just two people. As one of them collapsed, he insisted that Aknadin return without him, saying that the fewer who knew about the ordeal the better_

_._

_-end-_

_Awesome huh? I had no idea this stuff existed until I found it on Wikia! Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed it :) I worked really hard and lemme know if you liked it!_

_I want to thank all my newest readers. I don't remember your guys' names, but when I hear a review or get a favorite alert, it really makes my day! Love you guys!_

_DO I HAVE TO PUT A DISCLAIMER HERE EVERYTIME?_

_DISCLAIMER! _

_there. . . well I guess thats it. Bye guys!_

_Bye!_

_Really, this chapter's over._

_I'm not gonna post any other stupid things here for you to read._

_You can review now. . .!_

_Stop reading!_

_Dude, seriously, there's nothing left for you to read!_

_WHAT ARE YOU GAINING BY THIS?_

_okay just stop. _

_Just stop._

_Stop._

_* heart *_


	9. CH 9: AttemptAnswers? Both POV's

**Chapter 9: Feeble Attempt – Answers...?**

The next morning, it was just as hard as yesterday to get out of bed. Instead of taking what happened yesterday for example and start getting ready, I pulled the pillow over my head. I just went ahead and pressed the snooze button, telling myself the next time it went off I'd get up. I dragged my hand across my radio and accidentally turned the channel dial. Oh well, I thought. I didn't really care what channel it was on.

I enjoyed what five minutes I had left. After a while, I had a spurt of willpower. I sat up and reached to turn my alarm off. Then I actually looked at the clock.

I only had 15 minutes until my first hour. Apparently, I didn't turn the channel dial; I turned the _volume_ dial.

I swore silently and rushed to my closet, grabbing my uniform and throwing it on in record time. I sped through my hair and teeth and ran downstairs, my bag unzipped and over-shirt unbuttoned. My stomach growled as I passed the kitchen, but I ignored it.

When I finally got to the front door, I snatched up my shoes thinking I would put them on in the bus. Then I froze.

I missed the bus.

"Oh man!" I groaned.

I swore again and threw my stuff on the couch. I pulled on my shoes (having a hard time with the simple laces), picked my stuff back up, and ran out the door.

All eight blocks.

**SPIRIT**

When Ryo was in school, it was a good time for me to think. Only today was a bad day to be left alone to _think_. Though I deserved it. I let myself remember. And I had to pay the consequences. So, to keep my mind busy, I decided to sort out the Soul Transfer mess. I dealt with the smaller issues first.

How could I keep Ryo from finding out about my plan to get a new host?

After two hours I still had nothing on that.

Would Snefru keep his word to help me?

Well, I figured since he came from ancient Egypt, he would know all about the Millennium items, including my Ring. And the bad things the owners of the items could force upon them if they did wrong by their eye. So, yes, I think. (At least, thats what I convinced myself to think.)

Will I be able to go through with the soul transfer?

Snefru said that not all souls will A) get a host body, or B) even survive. And, like I said before, I didn't want to kill an innocent soul if I didn't have to. Or Ryo's soul. Or _my_ soul. So I wasn't sure I what I would do at the time being.

Although, I knew I had to go through with it. I had to. I couldn't stay in Ryo's body! I can't share my body with a 16 year old! I need my own body! I need to live what life I have left!

I looked down at my clothes. At Ryo's school uniform. I couldn't even wear what I wanted to!

I punched the wall of my soul room. (At least I couldn't make a dent in it.) I didn't want to start another tantrum, so I forced myself to breathe and to calm down. I leaned forward onto the wall, supporting myself with my forearms. I shook my head, clearing it as I moved on to the last question. The hardest question.

What would I do – where I go - if get my own body? How would I make a life? Would I even truly be free?

I never quite came up with an answer to that either. I sighed in frustration.

Freaking great. What was I supposed to do _now _? I was all out of questions to pass the time, and I knew I had to keep my mind busy and away from _the memories_, but the second my brain stopped thinking, I was at risk of remembering.

I took a deep breath, then blew it out in a gust. I pulled my shirt off and decided to use the "sleeping" method again. I kicked all the blankets off the bed and pulled a pillow over my head. I tried to think of something mind-numbing.

I remember watching Ryo in school a few years ago, and tried to remember his school completely, in perfect detail. I pictured the doors, the plants by the office, the color of the walls, the trees. . .

Somewhere around the fourth-grade hall, I zoned out while my mind did all the thinking for me.

_PSYCO: Sorry it's a little short. It was originally longer, but I decided to save **AN EPIC SCENE** for later. *wink wink* lol_

_Wow, Ryo. Getting to school is just not your thing! XD_

_Ryo: *blushes* Well I did have stressful things wear me out. Between the nightmare and the fight, I was exhausted._

_PSYCO: Oh, well. . . yea. . ._

_Spirit: I wish I could take sleeping pills in the depth of my soul. . ._

_PSYCO: XD I wish I could write my other stories as naturally as I do this one! But yea, I get the sleeping pill thing. I hate when I just cant fall asleep._

_Spirit: *glares* At least you CAN sleep._

_PSYCO: Oh, um. . . well yea. . . uh. . . **TT_TT **__outside of my writing, I'm really not good with words, okay!_

_Okay, so what else? Oh yea, thanks to my biggest fan, my personal friend **Regan**. I love it when you get all happy when I talk about new material! I love you, Rey!_

_I have to put another disclaimer here, really? *sigh* oh fine _

**_I OWN NO YUGIOH STUFF, JUST MY OWN FANFIC IDIERZ!_**

_^-^ thanks for reading!_


	10. CH 10: Encounter Ryo's POV

**Chapter 10: Encounter**

The bell rang, signaling the end of sixth hour. I stood, slinging my bag over my shoulder, and grabbed my notebooks. On my way out the door, one kid bumped me on my shoulder. I dropped my books and papers and they spilled over the floor.

"Oh, sorry," he mumbled over his shoulder, not thinking much of it as he walked away. I rolled my eyes and bent to pick up my stuff with a sigh.

Then, someone bent over me. I looked up and saw Akane Kisomi. I recognized her from my literature class. She had long brown hair that wasn't totally straight, but had a slight natural wave. Her eyes were a soft medium brown. She was kind of pretty, not that I'd ever thought of her like that.

"Need some help Bakura-kun?"

"No thanks, I think I got it all," I said as I stood up, straightening my papers.

"Sorry about that."

"Oh, it's okay. It's not your fault."

She smiled sheepishly. "Well, yeah. . .," she said and played with her hair. Oddly, her voice sounded a little awkward.

"So . . .," I said as I started walking, trying to be polite. Why was she talking to me?

"So um . . . you don't have to- I mean, I understand if you don't want to," she struggled for words, "but . . . this is going to sound corny, but I . . . kinda need a tutor for Algebra II. You've taken it, right?"

I nodded.

"I need all passing grades to stay on the volleyball team, and I only have a D. But you get like, constant straight A's. So. . . , " she said sheepishly. "Help?"

I chuckled at her expression. "Sure. I don't see why not."

"Really?" she said, her face skeptical. "Oh wow, thanks Ryo. I owe you one," she said. She seemed surprised I agreed to tutoring her. As if she expected a no from me.

"It's no problem."

She smiled. "Okay, well I'll talk to you later. Should we like, exchange numbers or something? Just in case?"

"Oh, sure, yeah." I pulled a sheet of paper from the mess of papers I dropped. We each wrote out our phone numbers and I tore the paper in half.

"All right then. Thanks again." she said and walked off with a wave.

It made sense, but I still wondered why she chose _me_ to tutor her. I shrugged, telling myself it didn't really matter, and started for the courtyard, then for home.

I was a few streets from my house when saw him. His head was down, but I noticed him stop and lift it just before he passed me. He was hidden by his dark brown cloak, but I still saw most of his face. His skin was tanned, eyes dark green, and hair a wooden-brown color.

He stared at me with surprised eyes and I racked my brain, trying to remember if I'd seen him or knew him.

He seemed to be waiting for me to speak.

"Uh... can I help you?" I said, hoping I wouldn't offend him.

His face took on an understanding look. "You are Ryo are you not?" I didn't miss the slight emphasis on my name, as if he had been looking for me and finally found me.

My eyebrows shot up in shock.

"How do you know my name?"

He acted like I had never even spoken. "So you are his ve-," he cut himself off. "Hmm..." He reached out his hand and put it on my shoulder with a little squeeze. He closed his eyes and . . . concentrated?

Then, I felt an odd current run down through my shoulder for an odd instant. It only lasted one second, but it was still weird enough to totally freak me out. I stared back at him with a questioning look, accusing him with my eyes. What in the world did just _do_?

"Ah. I can see why he would have complications with you," he said and chuckled. "I will see you again."

Then he turned and walked off from the direction he came.

. . . ? (These are the times I ask myself "why does all the weird stuff happen to _me_?)

I watched him as he disappeared down the sidewalk. At this point, I figured this was a friend of Spirit's, or someone he had seen yesterday. I made a mental note to talk to him about it later -ignoring my total fear of doing so- and started for home again.

I couldn't help looking over my shoulder a couple times as I walked up my porch.

Deja-Vu. Yesterday I had been in the same position. Hopefully it'll go better this time around.

I opened the door and half expected Spirit to come at me with a knife. I walked straight up to my room, then to my laptop to take my online class.

_PSYCO: epic foreshadowing! lol_

_okay, so I know I'm not putting up chapters often. Or, like, ever, really... I'm SO INCREDIBLY SORRY bout that! I just have NO time to write anymore :( I have clubs after school every day, I have foreign languages to study, oral reports due, and A+ tutoring 0.o HELP MEEE!_

_Spirit: No one asked for your whole life story * smirk *_

_PSYCO: -_- shut it. . . _

_Ryo: * chuckle *_

_PSYCO: you care, don't u Ryo?_

_Ryo: of course I do :)_

_PSYCO: YAY! That makes everything better! * hugs Ryo *_

_okay, now I have some friends to thank. And new fans. I try to mention every new reader that favorites or reviews or alerts. Know that it really makes me feel amazing when you do! :) Anyway, when I get an email I save it so I know exactly who did what so I can thank them._

_first, to personal friends **Clare and Cheyenne** for your guys' interest (no matter how little) in my fanfic!_

_Second, to __**Hana-Liatris **__and to ****__ for the story alerts :) YOU GUYS ARE ON MY LIST OF SUPER-SPECIAL-AWESOME FANS!_

_(and just cause I have one doesn't mean anything! 0.o)_

_I know for a fact there are more I really want to thank. If you're a reader, PLEASE let me know so I can 1) put u on my list and 2) at least thank youl :D PEACE AND COOKIE! _( : : )

Oops, I forgot the disclaimer. . . NO I DIDN'T! XD


	11. CH 11: Powerless Ryo's POV

**Chapter 11:**

**Ryo**

After the lesson, Sifu-Komoro e-mailed me directions to a project. I had to write a report on one pharaoh of Egypt. My mind immediatly went to Atem. I was sitting cross-legged on my bed, and researching him when my eyes fell on four little words on the left hand column: the Great Tomb Raider.

Eyes wide, my hand reflexively clicked on the link.

The page wasn't set up very well. It wasn't put together as fancy as some of the other pages on the website and there were only a few paragraphs on the subject. But it was enough.

"_Estimated to have been created during the middle years of 3000 B.C., carvings of a light haired man smothered in riches appeared on stone walls of ancient civilizations along the river Nile. This one man was rumored to have stolen treasures from nearly every tomb of every city within fifty miles of the river. His name was never found in the ancient scriptures, for he was called only 'Thief of Kings' or the 'Thief Prince'. Some believed he wasn't even human, but a God of mischief."_

Well that did it for me. This definitely sounded like the Spirit.

"_He was thought by some to have the powers of certain hell at his fingertips. The ancient Egyptians believed him to have the ability to control evil monsters to help him steal the riches and wreak havoc in the villages._

"_From what archaeologists have read of the hieroglyphics, he was being lead to the dungeon when an odd light came upon the guard and the Thief King disappeared. He was never found or heard from since then."_

The article ended, but my eyes remained glued to the screen, staring at nothing. Every village along the Nile? I had no idea he was _this_ infamous. I could hardly grasp the concept.

Another small part of me was upset about one very insignificant thing; it didn't state his real name. (It felt weird referring to him as just "Spirit" all the time.)

I shook my head. But that was the very least of my worries.

"_The powers of certain hell"_? What does it mean by that? Does the Spirit really have that much power? Could he really do something so dangerous?

I closed my laptop, not bothering to shut it off properly. I reached over the edge of the bed to grab my schoolbag and pulled out the first sheet of homework I came across. I focused on only that, checking and double checking and perfecting each little thing.

When all my homework was finished, I slumped downstairs and into the kitchen, trying not to think of the situation on my hands. I pulled a random container out of the fridge and stuck it in the microwave. As I waited for it to cook, I tapped my fingers on the counter anxiously.

But as hard as I tried, I couldn't deny the bad feeling I felt.

I felt like the Spirit was up to something. Like he was hiding something I _really _needed to know. Like it was horrible, inevitable, and potent. I felt like an atomic bomb was about to drop and there was nothing I could do about it.

What _could_ I do, after all? I'm just a seventeen-year-old boy. (Not to mention, if I told the truth, I'd be committed into a mental institution.)

I started panicking. What could I do? _What could I do? _

I heard a ghostly chuckle. "You can't do _any_thing, Ryo," he said.

My heard pounded.

"You can't control me. I won't let you. You really have no choice but to do as I say." His voice faded, but I remained petrified where I stood.

My mind was blank with shock and fear. I couldn't even make myself breathe. I stood against the counter for an unmeasurable amount of time, trying to make myself move.

Suddenly, the microwave dinged, making me jump and thawing me out. I shook my head and took a deep breath, trying to clear my mind.

I reached for the food and focused on finding something on TV that would hold my interest.

_PSYCO: and, in fact, Ryo did not find anything to watch that day. . . :(_

_okay, i know, i hardly ever post stuff. i apologize deeply. lately my computer is being a TOTAL MEANIE HEAD! it keeps __saying i need cookies. no, seriously. cookies and tacos. WTF? is Gir running the cyber world now? i say again, WTF!_

_A quick thanks to my new readers! one's i know are **Tendership **and thanks so much for reading and favoriting! u guys rock :D thanks to every other reader as well! _

_Oh and all u Marik fangirls (i know ur out there, cause Ryo and Marik fangirls tend to flock together :P) my friend is making a fanfic and i'm her editor :) if u want to, u should check it out! he penname is FangsAndFeathers 22. . . i think. . . lol_

_okay well besides the disclaimer i think im just about done he-_

_Spirit: wait! i need to flaunt my accomplishments._

_Ryo: what accomplishments?_

_Spirit: Every. . . village. . . along the Nile. _

_Ryo and PSYCO: *facepalm*_

_Spirit: oh, come on, thats pretty inpressive, even if it's not a particularly GOOD thing._

_Ryo: Spirit, you really shouldn't be PROUD of that._

_Spirit: So? _

_PSYCO: yes, Spirit, ur a force that's not to be reckoned with. and i say that because i'm one of your loyal fangirls._

_Ryo: don't feed his ego!_

_Spirit: *winks at PSYCO* _

_PSYCO: *nearly faints*_

_okay, i better end this before i end up unconsious. . . thanks so much for reading! PEACE AND COOKIE ( : : )_


	12. CH 12: Decisions Spirit's POV

Chapter 12: Decisions

Well, this was interesting.

Ryo knew more about my infamy, and as a result, his feelings about me have gotten even worse. He felt _more_ sorry for me, _more_ angry toward me, and worst, more _empathy_ for me.

The kid just couldn't give it up. He still believed that there was good in me. Still believed that I wasn't the evil spirit I had been, back before everything happened with Yuugi.

. . .

What was it going to take with him?! I've shunned him, I've possessed him, I've threatened him to the point of near trauma, and he's _still_ trying to change me! I'd swear, he's the most stubborn teenager I've ever come across in my five thousand years. . . and I've crossed a lot of them. Where was he when I _wanted_ the attention?!

I punched the wall of my soul room again. (I've been doing that a lot lately.)

"Damn you, Ryo. Why do you even care? Can't you just leave me alone?" I growled at the wall.

Then another realization hit me. Why do I even care if he cares or not?

I had to think about that one for a little bit. Why _do_ care? I couldn't think of any reason why. One thing's for sure, I certainly don't care anymore.

Later that night, while Ryo slept, I took control over his body and set out in search of Snefru. Though he didn't have a Millennium Item, he still honed some of the same ancient magic used to create them. Which meant I could track him with my Ring.

I pulled it out of my shirt and held it out. The ornaments hanging from it pointed me in a direction somewhere to the right of me. I started North, but after only a few minutes, the Ring went limp.

Annoyed, I mumbled, "What, did I forget to charge the batteries or something? What the hell?"

"You are looking for me?" Snefru said from behind me.

I jumped a little at the sudden voice, but quickly recovered and faced him. "Yes, actually."

"Why?"

"Well, my vessel's giving me some problems."

He smiled fondly. "Ah, yes. I have met him. A very head-strong boy," Snefru mused.

"Unfortunately. . . wait, what?! You met Ryo?!" I said, my eyebrows raising in shock.

"Yes. He did not tell you?"

I gritted my teeth, anger sparking. "No," I spat. "He didn't."

Snefru went on. "What do you want me to do about him?"

I hardly heard him. I was seeing red. I specifically ordered him to tell me if he had come in contact with anyone! He disobeyed me!

"Nothing. _I'll_ deal with him later," I said darkly.

Snefru raised an eyebrow. "It was not intentional, mind you. There is no need to react so fiercely."

I glared at him. "He's _my_ vessel, I'll do what I want with him," I snapped. "Now tell me, he wouldn't be so stupid as to tell you anything would he?"

"No, however I did glimpse at his mind," Snefru said with a small smile. "I must admit, I am surprised you haven't killed the boy yet."

I froze, staring at him. "'Glimpsed at his mind?'" I repeated.

His smile widened a bit. It was clear he wasn't going to explain. "I assure you, I did nothing to spy on nor invade either of your minds. Though I am curious, have you come to a decision about the transfer?"

I shook my head a little to clear it, then hesitated. ". . .No, I'm still thinking about it," I said.

Snefru chuckled and turned away. "Alright. If that is all, I'll be on my way. Unless you have a question?"

There it was again, the feeling that he knew what I was thinking. I eyed him suspiciously. "Yes, actually. I still have a question about that."

He raised an eyebrow again. "Oh?" Then his accented voice dropped. "Are you sure you would go to such extreme measures?"

The way he spoke gave me shivers. Again, almost like he knew what I was thinking. But I shook it off and stood my ground.

"Like I said, Ryo's giving me some problems," I said, voice heavy with implications. "So I want to know... Is there a way to lock him inside of the Ring?"

He raised his eyebrows in surprise, then I saw disgust flash across his face before he smoothed his expression. "You mean. . . like you were?"

I nodded firmly. "As you probably know, the pharaoh Atem sealed me in the Ring with his Millennium Puzzle. You possess the same ancient power as the items, and I have proof of that because that's how we found each other just now. Though his power came only from the Millennium Puzzle, your own powers are somehow alike. So there must be a way you can seal away souls as he did."

Snefru listened to my explanation in quiet surprise. "How did you. . . You are very clever Bakura," he said, shaking his head a little. He looked back at me with a small smirk. "You managed to figure out one small trait of my power. But don't flatter yourself, you will never fully understand the extent of it."

I glared. "Is it possible or not?" I demanded, irritation in my voice.

He chuckled, then sobered up.. "Yes, it's possible," he said.

I smirked. "I knew it."

"But I refuse to allow it," he said firmly.

I blinked, uncomprehending for a second before I glared at him again. "Oh really? And why not?"

"Bakura, my soul reason for existence is to put an end to the Millennium Items," he said. "If I seal Ryo away, this whole process will be repeated. I want to put an end to the cycle. If I appease you, I'll be one step closer to collecting that Ring."

I barked a laugh. "I'm never giving up _my_ Millennium Ring," I said. "That's a battle lost before it started."

He studied me. "Oh really? Well, then I guess I have no more reason to help you," he said, starting to turn away.

"Hey now," I said wryly. "That doesn't mean you give up. How very dishonorable."

He looked back with a smirk. "Indeed, a good point. So where do you stand?"

I frowned and thought a moment, then heaved a sigh. "There's no chance of convincing you to seal Ryo away. Then I guess there's only one option left." I squared my shoulders and looked him in the eye. "I want to do the soul transfer."

_PSYCO: WOW YOU GUYS. ALMOST TWO YEARS. _

_I can't explain how sorry I am. . I bet you guys gave up on me there, huh? I don't blame you!_

_My internet has been out for so long, then my laptop stopped working, then my charger broke, then it broke again, then I got swamped with stuff, and everything just ended up working against me. I'M SO SORRY!  
><em>

_I also want to thank all my new readers for either this story or Taken Away. Your views and favorites make me smile ^-^_

_Ryo: I was about to think you forgot about us. . ._

_PSYCO: I COULD NEVER FORGET YOU! ESPECIALLY MY READERS! I hope you guys are all still with me, I realize how hard the wait must have been and I apologize one million times over!_

_I wish I could say I'd be updating again soon or even regularly, but the only reason I could update tonight is because my friend let me use her charger. I will do all that I can to update again! _

_I lub all you guys, thanks for reading!  
><em>

_STILL HATING DISCLAIMERS_


	13. CH 13: Warning Spirit's POV

**CH 13: Warning**

I stomped back to the house, livid with anger. Ryo deliberately disobeyed me, and what's worse he let Snefru into his mind. Whatever trust I had in him was definitely gone now.

As I walked up the porch, I tried to stay quiet. Part of me knew it would be smart to leave it be, at least for the night, but the other half of me was too angry to listen to that part. I yanked open the door and shut it roughly behind me. I switched still sleeping Ryo into his body, causing him to fall onto the floor with a loud thump.

**Ryo**

I yelped in pain, jolting awake and sitting up with a start. I rubbed my head where it hit the hardwood, squinting into the darkness. The Spirit towered over me, arms crossed and fire in his eyes as he glowed gold with the Ring's power. He was mad. Really mad.

I opened my mouth to ask what was going on, but before I could get anything out he backhanded me. My head jerked to the side with another yelp and my hand flew to my jaw. I looked back at him, no doubt my eyes showed every bit of fear I felt. "Wh-What did I do?" I asked, voice shaky and thick.

"Think," he said darkly, still glaring down at me with those eyes.

I racked my brain, but I still had sleep on my mind and I could only shake my head despereately. "I-I'm sorry, I..."

He sank down to my level and I cringed away from him, bringing my knees up and pressing back into a wall.

"What did I say?" he pressed. "I gave you specific orders. What were they?"

I thought hard. "Is this about that a-article on that Egyptian w-website?" I guessed quietly.

He sighed in irritation, gripping the front of my shirt roughly and standing. I was pulled to my feet and pinned against the wall, and I shrunk back as best I could.

"I _told_ you to _tell_ me if you talked to anyone!" he growled.

Then it clicked. "Y-You mean that guy who knew me? I-I thought he was your friend, I didn't think anything of it! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to! He just walked up to me-!" I was cut off when he slammed me back into the wall.

"WHAT DID YOU TELL HIM?!" he growled again.

"N-Nothing! I was w-walking home from school and he knew my name, then he...!" I searched for words to explain what happened, but I still don't know what did, exactly.

"Tell my Ryo, or I swear to God...!"

I flinched. "H-He touched my shoulder and he, like... it felt like something went through me... But I didn't tell him anything! I wouldn't do anything to make you mad, honest!" I was practically begging, but my sense of self-preservation was stronger than my pride.

He studied me, his glare not letting up. I just stood there in terror, knees shaking and breathing erratic. I hadn't realized before, but my eyes were damp. I tried to get myself together as he continued to glare through me.

"I'm sorry, I just forgot," I said quietly. My voice was weak, but at least it was even.

His eyes tightened, but a second later he shoved me into the wall and let go of my shirt. I coughed a little, cradling my jaw in one hand and rubbing my head with the other. At least he didn't draw blood. But he didn't need to.

"Pathetic," he breathed. He gradually stopped fuming and looked me in the eye. "This is your warning. If I have any other reason to believe you disobeyed me or betrayed me again in any way, you're going to the hospital. Got that? You're my vessel, nothing more. You listen to me or you're done."

I could only nod, afraid to do anything that would anger him further. He gave me one last warning glare before he vanished into thin air.

I leaned against the wall, trying to catch my breath as I processed what happened. I refused to let myself cry though, I had cried over him enough. I picked myself up, walked upstairs, and plopped onto my bed. In the darkness, I made out a long, dark shape on my pillow. I reached over and held it up. A feather? How did this get here?

**The next morning – still Ryo**

My alarm seemed louder than usual. The second I opened my still-tired-eyes, I felt my head and face start to throb. I sat up with a groan and rubbed my jaw, turning off the alarm.

I got ready for school, half expecting the Spirit to jump out from behind a corner and start beating me up. I saw my reflection in the bathroom mirror and frowned at the dark mark on my jaw. There was no way to hide it, so I just sighed and got the rest of my stuff together. I grabbed breakfast and got on the bus, going through the motions of school but not really processing anything.

I finally got to sixth hour, and I stared out the window as always. I caught a glimpse of Akane and... Was her hair lighter or was it just me? Maybe she got it done, because her deep brown hair looked much lighter than yesterday. The closer I looked, I saw a few streaks of pure white hair come down here and there. Odd, the color combination reminded me of... Amane.

I tried to focus on what of the lesson there was left. When the bell rang and everybody got up, Akane got up and stood next my desk.

"Hey, Ryo-kun," she said with a small smile. I opened my mouth to say something, but I noticed her eyes. Jeeze, I must be going crazy. Her eyes seemed to have odd dark flecks in them or something. I realized I was staring and focused on her face.

"Hi, Akane," I said, gathering my things. "Can I help you?"

"Um, yeah. I was wondering if we could do the tutoring today. If that's okay," she said with a hopeful smile.

"Sure, that's fine," I said, smiling back.

"Awesome, thanks," she grinned. There was something different about her. Was she always like that when she smiled? She seemed... Charming.

I picked up my bag and schoolbooks. "See you at three?"

"Sure. See you soon," she said, waving goodbye and turning back to her desk.

On the way home, I thought about what changed. It was so odd, why did I think of my sister when I saw her? There really shouldn't be any reason, I knew it was just my mind messing with me. But still...

When I walked up the porch, I paused. There was another feather on the welcome mat. I picked it up, getting a chance to examine it. It was pure white, with not a single speck of dirt or discoloration at all. It was beautiful, and I smiled to myself a little. _I'll keep this,_ I thought. _It's charming._

_PSYCO: ER MAH GERD I UPDATED AGAIN. IN THE SAME YEAR. Lol well I managed to steal my friend's charger again. Once again stealing is the answer to everything. The Spirit is a good influence after all. _

_BUT KIND OF A JERK. *glares * _

_Spirit: He had it coming._

_PSYCO: *huggles Ryo * My poor baby! Anyway, I finally got my storyline and all planned out, thanks to my friend. Chinese resturants = fanfiction reflection. But I has a BUNCH of chapter still to come, so don't give up on me yet. Thanks to all my new and loyal readers, I lub u __guys! Duces!_

_ASDFDISCLAIMERJKL;_


	14. CH 14: The Scale Ryo's POV

**Chapter 14: The Scale**

When I got inside, I set my schoolbag on my bed and turned on my computer to take my online class. I mostly just worked on my project and searched around on the Internet, keeping my eyes peeled for anything else that might relate to the Spirit. I didn't find anything on him, but I found a pharaoh to research. Neither his body or treasure was ever discovered, and the more I read about him the more interested I got. He was also into a lot of the so-called magic of the time, talking to the dead and casting spells and all that.

After a while, the phone rang. I bookmarked the tab and turned off my laptop, going into the hall to answer it. I recognized the number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ryo, it's me Akane. About the tutoring thing, would you mind horribly if you came over to my house?"

"No problem. I just need directions," I said, picking up the pen and pad next to the phone.

"Well, about that," she said, a smile in her voice.

"What is it?"

She laughed a little before the line ended.

"Hello?" I said, but of course there was no answer. Confused and just a little offended, I hung the phone up and started to redial her number. Then there was a knock at the door, three quick, light taps. It took me a second before I realized, then I chuckled to myself. I hid the Ring in my shirt and went downstairs to answer it.

Akane smiled sheepishly at me. "I hoped you'd say yes, so I decided to swing by on my way home."

"Good thing you did, I'm not very good with directions," I said, smiling back. "I have to get my bag, do you want to come in for a second?"

"Sure," she said, stepping in. "Nice place. Is it just you and your parents here?"

"Yup," I said, closing the door behind her. I started up the steps. "I'll be right back," I said over my shoulder. I slid some shoes on and grabbed my schoolbag, slinging it over my shoulder before going back down. "Ready."

"Let's hit the road," she said, smiling again. For a second I could only stare. The smile looked so... familiar. Like a smile I'd known all my life. There was something in it that I'd know anywhere.

Akane caught me staring and cocked her head. "You okay?"

I blinked a few times, smiling sheepishly. "Yeah, sorry," I said, opening the door and motioning for her to go first.

She laughed a little. "You can be kind of strange sometimes," she mused, stepping through. "But I think that's a good thing."

"Thanks, I guess," I chuckled, locking the door behind us.

I followed her to her house. It wasn't too far from mine, just down the road in a large intersection. She grabbed a key from under the windowsill and opened the door, going in and smiling. "Come on, the living room is right over here," she said.

It was a nice place. A little unorganized, but not really messy. The living room had a warm red-and-tan color theme to it and it was all centered around a big coffee table rather than the TV.

She sat on the couch and I sat next to her. "Okay, let's get down to business," she said, pulling out her Algebra II textbook and notebook. I looked over what she was studying and remembered most of it. I helped her with what I could, and she seemed to understand most of it. But while I tutored her, I couldn't help but notice she was looking around and acting a little antsy.

"Is everything okay?" I finally asked. "You seem a little nervous."

"What? Oh no, I'm fine," she said with an assuring smile. Then she stood and backed up a little. "But now that you mention it, I have to go do something. Excuse me for a sec." She turned, disappearing down a hall before I could say anything else.

I waited for a while. Then a while longer. As I waited, the atmosphere slowly started to feel tense. I started wondering what was taking so long, then decided to check on her. I stood, going to the hall she went down.

"Akane?" I called. No answer. I took a few more steps down the hall, calling again. Still nothing. I started to get a little worried, making a quick pass through the other halls, knocking on a few doors as I continued to call for her.

As I passed one room, I felt the Ring pull toward it like it was being attracted to a magnet. I knocked, then when nothing came I slowly turned the knob and peeked in. There was nobody inside, but by the looks of it... it was Akane's room.

I felt a bit like a peeping tom and started to close the door, but the Ring only pulled toward it harder. I followed with my eyes to what it was pointing to and-

There's no way. It couldn't be... It was impossible. How could she possible have it? Who gave it to her? How long has she had it? It's _impossible._

It was a Millennium Item.

"Ryo?"

I jumped, whirling around and pushing the door closed behind me. "Oh, h-hey Akane. Sorry, I was just, uh... looking for you," I said, trying to get my thoughts straight.

She eyed me. "Is everything alright?" she said, looking concerned. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I-I'm fine," I said, standing up straight and forcing myself to relax. I smiled awkwardly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to go poking around."

"It's okay," she shrugged. "I'm the one who left you sitting in my living room."

I laughed a little, hoping the anxiety didn't show. "Why don't we finish the lesson?"

"Good idea," she said, seeming just as awkward as felt.

We finished the lesson quickly and she offered to walk me back home, but I told her I would manage. We said our goodbyes and see-you-at-schools, then I started for home. Just as I started walking down the sidwalk, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a white feather blowing in the breeze.

As I walked, it was obvious that there was something going on. I could feel it in my gut. Akane has the Millennium Scale, and she was bound to have noticed my Ring one time or another at school. Not to mention, there was something about her... I could feel something tugging at a heartstring that I hadn't been pulled at in a long time. I couldn't put my finger on it...

_PSYCO: haha, I told you I'd be updating more often! I hope you guys liked the chap, cause I'm starting to get into the plot now c: I hope you guys aren't too against my bringing in Akane, cause trust me, I hate when people bring in OC's myself. But hopefully the epicness of the plot will be enough for you to accept her ^^_

_ok, I get a lot of questions about if I'm turning this into a tendership. The answer is no, I'm keeping this one straight. Sowwy! _

_BUUUUUT I'm thinking about writing a tendership for you guys. I'm kinda debating cause I don't know if I'd be any good at it or if anybody would read it but if I get enough people telling me they want it then I'd be happy to oblige c: so review and tell me if you'd like the ship! Also, I'm wondering if you guys would like a chapter of insight for Akane and … another character involved in the plot c;_

_**SO REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS ON THESE TWO TOPICS! MUCH OBLIGED!**_

_Ryo: Shipping? Like.. fan pairings?_

_Spirit: Oh Ra, what is she going to do to us..._

_PSYCO: haha, fangirl and fanboys are a misunderstood but united group of people XD there's power in fandom._

_OKAY GUYS, DASSIT FOR DIS CHAP. Hope you liked it and thanks for reading!_

_Pfft do I even need disclaimers at this point?_


	15. SPIRIT OF THE RING NOTICE!

**GUESS WHAT?!**

i got a new laptop :D yeah guys, i know. i've hardly been updating but i have a brand spanking new laptop! so yeah, prepare for more chapters!

oh, one more thing. i really need to know what you guys want, so i'm going to put up some polls. but to make it easier, i'll put them here too c:

1: what do you guys think about pairing ryo up with an oc? despite hating to put oc's in the story, i figured i'd ask cause i'm actually getting quite attached c:

2: i dunno how many people are into the tender or gem or whatever shipping, so i'm thinking of making a oneshot if a lot of people would like it c: lemme know please!

that's it for now, but look out for polls and stuff in the after chapter script c: bye guys and thanks for being my readers!


End file.
